Got to hate Grandfathers
by Ishundania
Summary: What happens when Voldemort is your Grandfather, you get kidnapped by Albus of course. All Percy Jackson wanted to due after he defeated Cronus was to relax and live a little but no he had to have a Dark Lord for a Grandfather. Life sucks like that. Slash
1. Credits

Author note:

**Disclaimer**

Percy Jackson & the Olympians is the property of Rick Riordan

Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling

Most of the ideas for this story is from **I am ShadowRuby **story **Percy, Grandson of Voldemort**

Yes I asked her if I could steal... I mean borrow her little plot bunnies.

* * *

THIS STORY IS SLASH, THAT MEANS SOME GUY ON GUY LOVE, DO NOT READ THE STORY IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GAY LOVE.

Plus this is my **FIRST** written story, so please be really gentle when you inform me what I need to improve on! Reviews are always welcome.

Do not review my story if you are going to write about how wrong gay love is and bah bah bah bah, if you do not like do not read it. However if you want to make some love suggestions, review away!


	2. Ch 1 Letter

**Author note**: What is italicized is Percy's thoughts unless if I tell you other wise. **Slash** in later Chapters

**

* * *

U.S.**

Percy Jackson was packing up his things when he heard his mom sob and begin to cry. Almost as if his body was on auto pilot he rushed toward the noise with riptide out. With his battle instinct on high alert he ran to his mom who was on the kitchen floor crying her eyes with a letter clutched in her hands.

"Mom," Percy began to say as he tried to calm her down, "what is..."

But was cut off when his mom Sally whispered, "it's a ..(sob) .. letter...(sob)...from my ...(sob)..mom"

Quickly clicking riptide back into pen mode, he hugged his mom holding her in place as she cried her eyes out. When she stopped crying uncontrollably he gently took the letter from her hands, leading her to bed. Once she was safely tucked in he left the room with the blasted letter in hand. Making sure not to shut her door, he moved toward the living room with the mind set to the read the letter that had made his mom a mess. Having arrived in the living room at record time Percy sat down on the couch and began to read.

* * *

My Dearest Grandson Percy,

My name is Alexandra May Potter and I am your grandmother. You see in the Potter line it is common for those born of it to be seers and I am one. I know that you do not believe me and you think this is some prank from the Hermes cabin but it is not. I am your grandmother and I am sending you this letter to tell you how much I love you and your mother. If it had been within my power I would have raised Sally myself but your grandfather, my lover is being hunted by a very evil and manipulated man named Albus Dumbledore.

You must believe me when I say if your grandfather knew you existed he would love you as much as your father Poseidon, but because of Albus's manipulations almost everyone in the Wizarding World believes him to be a Dark Lord. He is not, he is merely trying to bring back what the magical world lost when they swayed from the teachings of Hecate _**(**__**goddess of magic)**_.

I love you Percy, and please I beg of you to protect your cousin Harry Potter, he is destined for great power but because of Albus he may never fulfil his destiny.

Beware what you eat and drink at Hogwarts.

Your Grandmother

**Alexandra May Potter**

P.S. I have seen it is only a matter of seconds from the time you finish this letter to when you are captured and forced to attend Hogwarts, so a trunk full of stuff I thought you might find useful will appear in the dorm room when you are alone.

* * *

Without a second to lose, Percy darted to his mom's room, grabbed her and began "mom come on, we have to hurry," Half dragging her and half carrying her he darted toward the front door. He was almost there when they appeared.

Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack.

_An old man with white hair, wearing some sort of bumble bee dress, had to be insane. The person on his right however, had to be a son of Ares because his right eye had that crazy-ed blood lust look and his left eye had some sort of spinning ball- thingy, while his right leg was a wood stick. A war veteran. The others did not really look a threat but with five against one I have no chance with the amount of power they are giving off._

_People could not just leave him alone, could they_

The old man walked forward with both his hands out, palms facing the ceiling and with these sort of grandfatherly voice he said, "Hello, young Percy Jackson, it is nice to meet you," another step forward, " I am sorry to interrupt your day but there was a misplacement of your acceptance letter to our school many years ago and we are here to make sure that you truly believe what we have to offer you." With one more step forward he gave Percy his letter before backing up to were his comrades were waiting.

Looking to where the bumble bee old man and his four comrades were standing he ripped open the letter and began to read.

* * *

*HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Fifth-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)

by Chen Woe

A History of Magic by Kake Buter

Magical Theory and there uses by Adaljert Wling

Guide to Transfiguration by Eerbnic Swich

Fice Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Herut Nofbt

Potions and there Deadly uses by Arnius Jigherber

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

_Great Wizards_

"So wizards," Percy said, "and that has to do with me how?"

"Well as I told you earilier Mr. Jackson," the bee dude said as he waved his stick, " you are a wizard" and a chair appeared from thin air

_Just great_

*From Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Sorta)


	3. Ch 2 Introductions

**Author note**: What is italicized is Percy's thoughts unless if I tell you other wise.

* * *

_And people said "that life would get __**better **__after the whole you helped defeat Chronos and save Olympius" _

_Did I some how piss off Fortuna (__**goddess of luck/fortune**__), cause if I did this is not funny_

"So, Mr." Percy said as he stared down the son of Ares (a.k.a. the one with the weird spinning eye-thingy)

"Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Jackson, my name is Ablus Dumbledore," the old man said as he gestured Percy to set down in the sit he pouf-ed out of no where, " why don't you take a seat so we explain this whole situation to you. After all this is a lot to take in at one time, my boy"

_Like hell am I sitting down, the chair is probably going to eat me_

" No thanks, Mr. Dumbles I'll just stand" said Percy

"No really I insist," Mr. Beehive said and as if it was a cue, the son of Ares stepped forward and quite **gently **shoved Percy into the gold/red armchair, "Now that we are all comfortable, why don't I start explain what your time at Hogwarts is going to be like," as if anyone could stop him. "You see Hogwards is for those how are magically gifted, such as yourself, and is a school for children from the ages 11 to 17. Do not be worry, my boy, we will have some of your house mates catch you up on your school work that you have missed. Do not be alarmed my boy, none of this misplace letter stuff is in any way your fault."

"Um, sir, I never said that I was going to attend Hogwarts," Percy said with an expression that said there was no way in hell he was ever going to attend that damn school.

"Oh yes, no matter you will be attending, of course. Were was I," Mr. Bumble butt began to rant," Ah yes, the class we have are Transfiguration, which is the art of changing the properties of an object, taught by our very own Professor McGonagall." He said as he gestured toward the tabby cat women on his left, that had that no nonsense air about her, "There is also Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and last but certainly not least Muggle Studies, However," chuckling he said, "I do not think that you would need that subject very much."

"Headmaster, the boy being who he is, should we not move him and his mother to Hogwarts before **HE** hears of this." Professor McGonagall sated as she glared at Percy as if he ruined her whole day by breathing.

_Professer McGonagall has to be related to Ms. Dobbs, she got that Fury look about her_

As if that is the best idea he has every heard, Bumbles says with all serious-ness "why yes you are quite right my dear, I am afraid that the rest of this discussion must wait until we reach Hogwards, Mr. Jackson." Again with the silent cue, Weird eye grabs Percy by his collar and forcibly appartied Percy to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

With the forceful nature of the trip and it being Percy's first time apparting, Percy gracefully up chucked his breakfast all over Weird eye's shoes.

_I feel horrible. Ares would be so proud. At least his shoes will never be the same._

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the short-ness but my nice comfy bed calls to me

For those that commented on my first chapter Letter.

**TO: Yume Li** -Nico would look soooo cute with Percy. Maybe. Will see. However thanks for suggesting it, maybe Hades can some how be some over protective father. Oh, you gave me little plot bunnies. Thanks.

**TO: dragonfire04** - I like my story to. Well no, I love it.

**To: SKnightFan** - If you read the credits page, it says that I got most of my ideas from **I am ShadowRuby **story **Percy, Grandson of Voldemort. **But you have no need to worry she let me use her ideas after I begged... asked nicely for them. Plus my story is totally going to have its own little twists.


End file.
